


Shelter

by L C Jenkins (MrJenkins)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, mentions of past trauma, post s5, there's a tiny bit of angst sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrJenkins/pseuds/L%20C%20Jenkins
Summary: "I'll give them shelter like you've done for me and I know I'm not alone. You'll be watching over us, until [we're] gone."After everything, Martin goes about his daily routine.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Shelter

Martin starts his day as he has the past several days, with the sound of his alarm going off. He sits up at the first beep and quickly turns it off, then stands and stretches, enjoying the way his back pops. He takes a deep breath, then goes to get ready for his day.

He splashes water on his face, then heads to the kitchen for a spot of breakfast. He hums to himself as he cooks, then e ats in comfortable silence. Next, he takes a quick shower, then brushes his teeth and gets dressed. He smiles at his reflection as he combs his hair, enjoying the way the artificial lights glint off of his wedding ring. Lastly, he pulls on his shoes and coat, then leaves to go to work.

.

“Morning, Martin!” Georgie calls with a wave as Martin approaches. “How are you?”

“Hi, Georgie! I’m good, actually. I slept really well. How are you?”

“Oh, you always sleep well these days, you ridiculous man!” Georgie teases. “As for me, I’m a bit tired, but when am I not? I’m better than I could be, and that’s what matters.”

Martin nods in agreement, then asks, “So, what do you need me to do today?”

Georgie’s cheerful demeanor drops slightly as she shifts into what Melanie calls her ‘business mode’. “You’ll be on medic duty with Oliver… if that’s okay with you.”

“That’s fine with me, but Oliver? On medic duty?” Martin asks, one eyebrow quirked in disbelief.

Georgie shrugs. “Yes, he keeps insisting on it. Something about helping those who he once would have lead to their End? You’d have to ask him.” Another shrug. “He’s an odd one, that’s for sure. Anyways, everything’s set up over in the old Sainsbury’s.”

“Alright, thank you, Georgie.”

“No problem. Oh, and Martin? I just wanted to warn you that some people’s injuries are… extensive. If it gets to be too much for you, just let me know.”

Martin smiles gently. “I’ll be okay, Georgie. I’ve already Seen it all anyways.”

Georgie’s face drops. It seems like she forgot, again, that Martin was  _ there _ for Everything. He doesn’t blame her, he knows that he usually acts like he’s the same old Martin. “Right. Have a good day, then, Martin. See you at dinner?”

“Of course. Stay safe, Georgie.” Georgie nods then walks off to her next task.

Martin starts down the road to Sainsbury’s, walking at a mostly leisurely pace. He knows that he should technically hurry up, but how could he move any quicker on such a beautiful day like this? He’ll get there when he gets there.

As he walks along, he waves to some of the others who are working: Daisy, wearing the same pink scarf she always does, her dark hair tied out of her face as she speaks gently to some of the youngest children who live here now; Helen, towering over everyone as she works to clean miscellaneous gunk from buildings, her glasses reflecting the soft light; Melanie - who Martin verbally greets -, chopping up ingredients with ease as she prepares lunch for everyone. Finally, Martin reaches his destination, where he sees that Oliver is already at work.

He walks into the former shop and approaches Oliver. “Morning,” he says simply before walking past the other man to wash up. Once he’s ready, he gets to work on patching up those who received the brunt of the past few months’ happenings. Unsurprisingly, the majority of Martin and Oliver’s patients are burn victims, though Oliver also sets quite a few broken bones. The most interesting part of the day is when a young woman limps in with  _ bites  _ taken out of her flesh. Martin gently leads the woman outside to treat her wounds, recognizing immediately where and how she got them. She gives him a grateful look as they escape the confines of the building.

.

Later that evening, Martin meets up with his little family for dinner. This is something they all silently agreed on - no matter what else happened during the day, they would always spend time with each other before going home. It is one of the ways they keep each other grounded. Usually, they don’t speak much while eating, but today Martin notices that Daisy seems more upset than usual. He leans into her space carefully, then gently asks, “Are you okay today, Daisy?”

Daisy gives Martin a miserable look, then whispers, “Her smell is fading already.” She blinks a few times in an attempt to chase away the tears that have started to well up.

“Oh. I’m so sorry, Daisy…” Martin murmurs. He opens his arms in invitation, and Daisy automatically falls against him. He hugs her tightly for a few moments, then squeezes her and lets go. Daisy smiles weakly, then pulls her scarf over her nose for a few seconds.

“I’ll be okay,” she says eventually. It sounds like she’s trying to convince herself. Martin smiles sympathetically, then takes her hand in his and squeezes it.

.

It’s getting quite late as Martin arrives back at his house. He glances up at the little clock that hangs in his kitchen, smiling as he realizes that there’s still time for a cup of tea. He bustles about the kitchen, switching on the kettle, preparing the leaves, getting out the little bit of honey he once would have saved for a special occasion (as far as Martin is concerned, every day is a special occasion now). When everything is ready, he pours two cups, adding the honey to one and an obscene amount of creamer to the other. He carefully sets the latter on the kitchen table, then goes out onto his front porch to enjoy his cup.

As he takes a sip of his tea, Martin looks up at the sky, a soft smile automatically tugging at his lips. He can’t help but smile every time he looks at the sky these days, and how could he not? The very Knowledge of Love’s Eyes gazing down upon the world is enough to make Martin feel warm and fuzzy. He makes eye contact with Them now, enjoying how They, as always, seem to save Their most Loving Gaze for him specifically. Sure, the warm brown Eyes regard  _ everyone  _ with Love as They keep the world’s inhabitants safe, but Martin Knows it is different for him. It will always be different for him, even if no one else realizes it. He fiddles with his wedding ring a bit as he unwinds for the night, sighing softly.

Sooner than he would like, Martin finishes with his tea. He brings his cup inside to wash it, then double-checks the temperature of the tea that still sits on the table. It is, of course, still at the perfect drinking temperature. Martin smiles as he traces the rim of the cup for a moment. He sighs again. He’s been sighing a lot these days, too.

Once he’s ready, Martin goes to brush his teeth and change out of his clothes. Then comes the most difficult part of the day - climbing into his too-big, too-empty bed. Martin takes a deep breath, reminding himself that everything will be fine as soon as he falls asleep. It’s getting easier the more times he has to do it, but it still  _ hurts  _ every time. Regardless, his tiredness soon takes over, and Martin finds himself tucked in within a few minutes. Funny, he doesn’t remember actually pulling the covers up over himself. That sort of thing happens a lot, too, though, so he doesn’t dwell on it. Instead, he succumbs to his exhaustion and swiftly falls asleep.

.

When Martin opens his eyes, he is, blessedly, no longer alone in his bed. He rolls onto his side to take in the Entity lying beside him. No matter how much time passes, Love will always be beautiful, especially to Martin. Martin smiles and cups His cheek gently, caressing His dark skin with his thumb. Love leans into his touch with an equally wide smile, His brown Eyes blinking occasionally.

“How was your day, Martin?” Love asks, His voice rumbling and familiar. Martin rolls his eyes.

“You Know exactly how it was, Jon,” he replies. Love - Jon, He'll always be Jon as far as Martin is concerned - grins, the action crinkling the skin around His Eyes. Martin’s heart does a little dance in his chest; that particular smile has always made Jon look extra adorable, at least in Martin’s opinion.

“I do!” Jon responds. “But I like to hear you talk about it anyway.”

Martin chuckles. “How about this, darling: You go drink the tea I made you, and I’ll fill you in on my day.”

“That sounds like a fair deal to Me,” Jon says with a nod. He sits up in bed, gently taking Martin’s hand in His own. He twines their fingers together, tugging Martin up as He does so. Hand in hand, they get up and head to the kitchen.

Jon doesn’t bother to let go of Martin’s hand until He absolutely has to, so that He can take a seat at the table. As soon as Martin has sat down in his own chair, Jon stretches His hand, the one with the gold band that matches Martin’s, back out to take Martin’s again. He brushes His fingers across Martin’s knuckles as He takes a long gulp of His tea. As Martin begins to tell Jon about his day, he notices that Jon has stopped blinking, as He is wont to do when He listens intently. Martin mostly maintains eye contact, but he finds that his gaze also often drifts down to Jon’s lips, which move and twitch as He reacts to Martin's words. This, too, is the norm now.

Eventually, Jon is done with His tea, and Martin is done with his story. Jon takes His empty cup over to the sink and rinses it, then sets it down in the basin. It is, unfortunately, the closest He can come to doing the washing up in this state. He clings onto Martin again as soon as He can, which makes Martin giggle.

“Did you miss me or something?” Martin teases as Jon leads him to their sofa. Jon grumbles and pouts in response, then tugs Martin onto His lap. Martin laughs again and puts his arms around Jon’s shoulders. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Jon buries His face in Martin’s shoulder and mumbles, “Of course I missed you, Martin. I  _ always  _ miss you. I Watch you every day and wish I could be there with you through it all.”

Martin sighs and begins to run his fingers through Jon’s hair, which is starting to get long again. “Oh, Jon… You  _ are  _ there with me. I can See and Feel your Gaze on me, and I know it’s the same as you being by my side.”

“Still…” Jon breathes deeply before continuing, “I just want to be able to hold you, you know? In the waking world, not just here in your dreams.”

“I know, darling,” Martin murmurs. A somber silence falls over them for a while, before Martin asks, “You know what will make you feel better?”

“Hm?”

“Kissing your dearest husband, of course!” Martin gives Jon a little smile as soon as He’s picked His head back up. Jon smiles, too, and Martin knows he’s managed to cheer Him up already.

“You’re ridiculous,” Jon grumbles, but He leans forward to kiss Martin anyways.

When they pull away, Martin grins. “See, that’s better, right?” Jon simply hums in agreement, tucking His head back into Martin’s neck.

Martin gently guides them both into a lying position, being careful to not jostle Jon’s head too much. He starts running his fingers through Jon’s hair again, and Jon sighs happily.

“I love you, Martin,” He murmurs after a while. “Both in the sense that I Am now, as well as the regular way a man loves his husband.” Jon always insists on making that distinction, even though Martin Knows anyways.

“I love you, too, Jon. Always.” Martin whispers back as he lets his eyes slide closed. Jon kisses the side of his neck in response, and Martin smiles. Finally, he can settle in to properly relax, Jon sheltered in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't come up anywhere in this fic, but I wanted everyone to know that any time I mention Jon and Martin being married, it means that Jon's last name is Blackwood!


End file.
